The Assassin
by When4FoundersEatCake
Summary: Will is an assassin, and his target... Halt. (This is 77x7's Idea and she gave me permission to write it!)
1. A Simple Task

**Hello, I do not own Ranger's Apprentice, or the idea, that came from 77x7. I only have the Fingers of an Elf, and the mind of Patrick Henry (The guy who said "Give Me Liberty Or Give Me Death" I'm a geek I know :D**

""Master... why have you called me?" A whispery voice uttered carefully

""Because young Will, I think it is time for your first mission." A maniacal voice laughed

"Will bowed low and asked "And what shall this mission be, sir?

""To kill the ranger named Halt" The owner of the maniacal laugh said with venom "He will never suspect you."

"With that Will was escorted out into the damp castle of The Lands Of Rain and Night and led to his room. Will looked out the black tinted glass and smiled, glancing down, he sneered at the brute like Wargals. Looking back up, he looked at the grassy, rolling hills of Araluen, in which his target resided and thinking about that he subconsciously twirled his jagged knife which he usually kept sheathed in a belt around his waist. He knew the story of Halt the Ranger and thought of him with abhor. The boy smiled sinisterly and put his black hood up, this man would die.

**In case you didn't figure it out the crazy man is Morgarath and Will is Will. (no duh) Well have a nice day!**

**A\N I won't be doing disclaimer every chapter so I don't annoy myself I may put disclaimers on just this chapter or every 5 chapters or so.**


	2. Death to Gilan or Halt?

"Getting past the border patrols was easy, especially for a trained assassin like Will. He only had to kill one person, a middle aged man with short black hair and grey eyes. Will simply passed over the wall after that and entered the village.

He shed his black cloak in favor of a shirt that looked suspiciously like a potato sack and pants made of leather, his shoes were simple rabbit hide with leather laces tightened in a knot at the top, while the rest was in a zigzag pattern. His brown eyes dulled from years of living in the gray plains of his childhood home with his master. His brown hair was at shoulder length with a golden line of hair down the left side of his head. The only other thing he wore was a necklace with a red gem as the centerpeice, with the omega symbol carved into the shiny gemstone.

He carried a deer skin bag over his shoulder, which contained his weapon belt. Because his weapon needed to be hidden, he but his knife in a pocket within his sleeve. He also had a small pouch of money for food, and a canteen full of water. He had his Grey bow hung across his back and a quiver of 24 light grey arrows in it. his quiver had three sections. One section had four weighted arrows, another had four blunted ones, and the last two sections had normal arrows.

Will jogged through the village and memorized every alley, house, and anything else that could aid his escape, if worse came to worse. He took notice that the castle was built with many bricks that were sunken in, and others that were pushed out. It would be easy to climb, he added that to his list of strategies.

Will looked at the quickly setting sun and sighed, he would need to acquire some dinner before it got dark. He bought a slice of cheese and a loaf of bread and headed to the forests edge outside the gate. The guards gave him odd look, trying to remember him, sure they had seen him before.  
He picked a large maple tree, climbed to the high branches and settled into a large fork. Getting fairly comfortable, he pulled out the bread he had stored in his bag of items and munched on it, once done he took a swig of water, put everything away and fell asleep.

"By time the morning birds had started singing, Will had already killed, cooked, and eaten a squirrel and taken care of his business. Will headed out farther into the woods, knowing rangers like to lurk and dwell in the protective cover of the trees. Within the hour, Will had located the small log cabin surrounded by oak, birch, and spruce trees sweetly scented by the coming Fall.

"Will would have blocked the doors and windows and burned down the cabin to get it over with, fairly effectivly. When a young man, not much older than a boy judging by his clean, smooth face and springy nature, arrived at the cabin. As the young man, Will had identified the him as a ranger by his green\gray clad cloak and oak leaf pendant; walked up to the cabin, he didn't even notice the dark green clad Will that blended in perfectly with the forest shadows.

The man knocked on the wooden door of the cabin and was answered by a man with the same attire, Will identified as the ranger Halt. The older ranger was shorter, atleast two heads smaller than the young man, and he had a peppered beard and brows that drew together when he had to look up to see the man's face. The younger man made a comment about the older ranger's weight and invited himself inside. The older ranger mumbled something about young people and followed the other inside.

Will stalked over to the cabin, and pressed himself into the wall of the cabin, he could see the two men through a crack in the wood. From what Will gathered, the younger man needed two more people for a three man envoy to Celtica, where Morgarath had been gathering slaves for his almost finished bridge. The young man spoke of two people named Horace and Alyss to go with him to Celtica. Will added the three names he heard to memory. Horace, Alyss, and Gilan, as the old man referred to the young ranger.

Now Will was faced with the decision to follow the convoy and stop them from finding out about Morgaraths planned invasion on Araluen and leave Halt alive and have the chance to anger his master, or kill the old man and chance the convoy finding out about the invasion and damaging the bridge or warning the king about the attack. Will made his decision, his job was to kill the old man, but he had to make sure the army of Wargals, Skandians and the scattered criminals and rebels made it to Araluen. He chose to follow the envoy, his new target is the sneak named Gilan.

Oh poor Gilan, He is probably gonna die, or maybe live... eheheh find out next chap. I think.

**Please review!**  
**(Sry for no spaces at beginning paragraphs the website won't let me make them or save them)**


	3. DIE HORACE!

**I AM SOOOO SORRY, I LOVE YOU AND I FEEL HORRIBLE FOR LEAVING YOU HANGING FOR WHAT 2 MONTHS! I am soo sorry, but its not _completely _my fault, I was busy with school, my internet was slow, I forgot my password to both and Google, I just got Skyrim and its soo fun, I started playing Civilization 5 again, I couldn't view what I had already written because of file corruption, I had to finish this chapter and check and fix as many mistakes as I could, but I still should've found a way to update sooner I don't deserve you forgiveness, but forgive me anyways, please? But without further ranting read this short chapter that I managed to get out. Notes at the bottom.**

Will had been silently following the three riders for two days, observing as Gilan tried to teach the tall and strong battle school apprentice, Horace, the double knife technique. Will smirked, the boy, Horace, was just to blunt, and not in the slightest graceful. Again and again, Gilan corrected the movement of the wrist, but, Horace kept twisting his wrist to fast and flinging the knife. One time nearly hitting the hidden assassin giving, Will an unneeded haircut. Will glared at the boy, even if he was a clumsy lad with the knife he was a natural at swordsmanship. Will added him to number one priority, though he knew for a fact the Ranger would we good with a bow Will could poison a knife with the acidic Gerptle Plant juice and cut the ranger and leave him to die, and after that the girl would be easy to pick off.

Will sat still and silent waiting for night, he waited for the shadows to waver and for the light to be uncertain before he moved forward so he was just beyond the reach of the fire's faint glow. The ranger left for firewood. Will smirked, this just got much easier. He was about to move into a place he could throw his knife when he noticed two bandits also approaching the camp. He watched them move into camp from his hidden nook between two pine trees. "Hey kiddies, now don't go yellin' or nothin', or we will have to hurt you a little." One bandit chuckled. The other just stood there, obviously impatient. The boy named, Horace stood infront of the tall girl named, Alyss, wielding his smooth iron sword he had kept strapped to his waist.

"Back off!" Horace shouted.

"What is the kiddy' canna do Greg, try to hit us with his daddy's sharpened stick?" The first bandit laughed.

"I'm not sure, that kid looks mighty dangerous, I mean he could kill a squirrel," the second bandit fake shuddered and chuckled mockingly.

"Now kiddies, give us your valuables and we may leave you alive." Bandit one said.

"Stay back or I'll- I'll kill you!" Horace bluffed. 'Rather pathetically' Will thought to himself

Will sat back watching the scene play out, and noticed the young ranger doing the same, Will considered shooting the ranger now but his attention was drawn away when the bandits stepped closer, causing the boy to draw his sword to a ready stance. The ranger drew his long bow and nocked an arrow incase, Horace needed help, which according to the boys previous performance with a sword, seemed unlikely.

The bandits drew their weapons and advanced, the one named Greg stating "Now kids, we didn't want to do this, but you left us no choice." before attacking. The fight lasted less than a minute, the boy dispatching them quickly and seemingly easily, leaving them hurt and unable to continue . Will crept forward deciding that this would be the best time while Horace caught his breath, and the others would be caught by surprise. Before he considered killing them while sleeping, but they would leave a lookout,; if it was either the boy or girl, they could make even a slight noise and wake the ranger, but if it was the ranger, he would be too alert to sneak up on and kill without having him wake up the other two. Once within stabbing distance Will leapt forward and the boy would of fell to his knife if he didn't bend over to re-tie the laces on one of his boots; as it was, Will flew over Horace and doing a slight roll on the ground, growled in annoyance and leapt back up, once again going for the boy, but Horace had gotten over the shock and was ready and quickly forced Will back. Will crouched, ready to either give flight or fight for his life. He glanced warily at the ranger, who had his bow drawn and nocked, one false move and Will knew the arrow would be in his heart.

Will growled again and mentally cursed himself for being an idiot, he had been cornered before, but now if he ran he would be shot, and if he fought he would be stabbed, he could charm most people enough to let their guard down, but these people didn't look like idiots that could wield a sword and be lucky enough to land a few blows, no, these people could and would kill him if he didn't find a way out, and quick.

**And thus ends another chapter, and I left it on a cliffhanger, oh dear :(. But don't worry! Due to me not updating in like 2 months I will have another chapter or two out by the end of the week. Once again I am so sorry for the wait and if I get even 1 review by tonight I will update again, or maybe I will be kind and update anyways, who knows?**

**1: Thank You for the reviews asking for me to write more it rly inspires me, and for all with questions things will most likely be explained.**

**2: As for a pairing, the original idea was for Will to be paired with either Alyss or Evanlyn but 1: Neither of those pairings make sence to me in this story 2: I dislike both of them strongly, but Evanlyn more. 3: Will an Assassin badass with a girlfriend? NO!**

**3: Yes I know Evanlyn is Princess Cassandra but I don't care.**

**4:I love Reveiws! So please review! All reviewers get cake and icecream with a cookie side**


	4. Capture!

**Ello i'm back because I love you guys (especcially Baccas) and the reveiws! Without further ado' here it is the next chapter: CAPTURE!**

"Don't move." The young ranger warned

"Why would I move? Do you think I have a deathwish ranger?" Will spat out the last word

Gilan stared at the man that looked ready to cut all their throats curiously, wondering why the boy thought of rangers with such venom. "Lower your weapon." Horace said pulling Gilan out of his thoughts.

Will growled lowly "I will not lower my weapons, only a coward would do such a thing when faced with people with sharpened poking sticks." Will said smirking. Horace growled with outrage and annoyance at the boy's joke.

"This _sharp poking stick _can kill you, think about that!" Horace said triuphantly

"So can my dagger boy. And to be honest I think your throat would be much nicer if it would stop making sounds." Will said making the apprentice knight even madder and more likely to make a fool of himself by trying to insult him.

"Don't call me boy! I'm probably older than you by 3 years!" Horace shouted

"Actually I would say we are the same age, or your younger because you look like a babe in armour." Will stated

"**Enough!**" Gilan shouted "You two are bickering like an old married couple."

Hoarce shut his mouth immediantly but Will let out one more comment before going silent. "Oh, by the way you suck with a dagger."

"Silence." Gilan said before turning to Will. "You're not a common bandit, why are you here and why did you attack us?"

"You are indangering my lord's plans, and my mission so I must stop you." Will said as he lunged forward taking the ranger off gaurd, he had been calm and looked like he had accepted being caught and the next he was a snarling animal out for blood, 'Actually, he does look alot like a cornered wild animal' Gilan thought breifly before he felt the strangers knife slash against his jaw. He tried to grab the man but only managed to grasp thin air when he felt fiery pain starting from one side of his chest to the other then a large weight hit and rolled off him just as quickly. Horace had shoved Will off him. Will stabbed at Horace, cutting a gash down the apprentice's right lower arm, his sword arm before once again jumping on Gilan and stabbing for his throat, Gilan jerked his head out of the way just in time and came out of the slight shock of the attack in a fraction of a second but just in time to see Alyss hit the man behind the ear... hard. The man collapsed ontop of him deadweight, making the ranger grunt in effort as he shoved the boy off.

The only sign that the boy was alive was the almost undetectable rise and fall of his chest, Gilan was almost releived he was alive he had many questions such as who was his lord? Who was he? What were the plans? What was this mission? Then he noticed the amulet on his neck, he remembered seeing it somewhere, but where?

Then it hit him like a wave of ice, it was the symbol of Morgarath.

**I'm gonna be honest with myself, I think this chapter sucked, not the contents but the way I wrote it if that makes sense. Tell me if it is or isnt and I will see if I can do a rewrite for it if many people say it sucked. **

**But anyways sorry for it being short I wanted this chapter just to be Will's Capture so i'll see if I can get another chapter out soon, also I know I said I would update within the week last week I beleive but omg I got soo sick just getting over it right now still feel like a rotton egg though _blek._**

**Also I opened a voting poll on whether Will will join the good side or continue his quest to kill Halt later, so hopefully everything is set up ok and nothing is wrong, if its derpy and is messed up PM me and I will see if I can fix it.**

**Also I need to explain that Will did NOT poison the knife so no Gilan will not die yet... _maybe, no promises!_ :D (Read that like Clavicus Vile)**

**Oh and 77x7 contacted me and gave me actual permission to write this story apparently she "just doesn't care anymore" (In her words) so yaa...**

**I think thats all folks and Goo Bye and remember to review! _Goobie Goobie Goobie Goob! YA!_**


	5. Filler Chapter: Flash Back Inside!

**Here is another chapter, well its more like a filler chapter. It may answer one/two of your questions about why Will is an Assassin. Enjoy!**

_Halt laid peacefully on his bed unaware of the man attacking his former apprentice, or that the man's job was to kill him. Soon he drifted off to sleep but his dream was a memory he preffered to leave alone. (Wooba Wooba Woo! FLASH BACK TIME!)_

Halt stared sullenly, he had arrived too late. A small tear glistened at the corner of his eye, his savoirs last wish he couldn't even forefill. Halt stared at the ransacked little farm. The barn was burnt down with the animals inside, and the house wasn't much better. Though the house was left untouched by fire the windows were shattered and the door was broken down, it was clear the place had been looted thoroughly due to all the broken jars and opened cabinets. Halt ventured through the house hoping to find some sign the women had fled. But that small sliver of hoped was destroyed when he saw the body on the bed. It was clear that the women had given birth shortly before being murdered.

Halt searched the room maybe, just maybe the baby was there. He found nothing, he could only assume that the baby was killed and moved. Halt sat on a wooden chair facing an overturned table. He but his head in his hands and sat there shaking his head in dissapointment at himself and running all the things he could have done through his head. He sat there for hours, when he finally looked up he saw it was dusk, but night be damned he wasn't staying close to this house. He stood up to leave then a thought came to find, 'I have to bury her, I may not have been able to save her but atleast I can do this'. After he managed to find a shovel, dig a hole and bury her he didn't have time to do much else. He covered the hole and picked a daisy and laid it on the grave. He stood up solemly, and walked to his horse. "Come on Abelard, lets go." The ranger mounted his horse and headed home, silently.

* * *

"Why have you brought _this _to me?" The gravely voice of Morgarath asked

"S-sir he could be of u-use." A bandit stuttered terrified of displeasing his lord.

"And.. how would he be of use hes not even a week old?" The former Baron asked

"He could be trained as a spy, o-or maybe an assassin when he is older?" The man said

"Maybe... but would you expect for me to care for a disgusting child?" Morgarath asked annnoyed

"No of course not s-sir, A servant could raise him, and in time he could be trained." The man suggested

"Yes that will do, now get out of my sight."

"Yes sir."

**And thats it! Hope that answered some questions. Will was raised in Morgarath's land, and was trained as an assassin for him. Its all hes known so ya. LUV you guys and I adore reveiws. Goo Bye!**


	6. Interrigation

**Ello' People I'm back! Sorry once again for my none existant updating skills. Anyways here is the new chapter with almost 800 words! P.S. I'v had this Almost ready for over a month but I just finished it today, I've been going through school, and persenal stuff so I hope you understand! P.S. I finaaly got a betta reader. YAY! Everyone say thanks to my betta reader, and future co author Aubrey Cortez! And without further ado, chapter... something! PLease read and review!**

What do we do with him? Alyss asked; everyone was sitting around the campfire besides that unconscious assassin.

"Well its clear he isn't a normal bandit, he is very dangerous and his plans could be dangerous. We can't kill him until we know what is going on and if he is actually linked with Morgarath."

Both Horace and Alyss shivered at the name. "And we don't know who his target is, it wouldn't make sense for him to kill Horace so he was probably passing through on his way to wherever he was going."

"Or following us, this place is rather mysterious maybe he has something to do with it, and he doesn't want us to find whatever it is out."

Gillan nodded his head once and said "That is a very real possibility."

"Now then! Enough of this dinners ready!"

Gillan was about to devide the soup into three bowls when someone crashed out of the trees.

* * *

_Damn headache, damn rangers, damn girl, damn boy, damn it all! Now what have I gotten myself into? _ Will thought bitterly to himself.

Will silently tested the leather binding holding him together, they were tied neatly and they were strong but he gotten out of worse Will decided. He open his eyes slightly, just enough to see shadows and blurs. It was morning, or was it dusk? Will turned his head ever so slowly and noticed three people in bedrolls sleeping and one on watch (_since when was there 4 people?_) and the ranger was looking straight at him, watching him;_ well the ranger already knows I'm awake so whats the harm of not even pretending?_

Will rolled his eyes and stared right back at the ranger. "We both know I'm awake so stop waiting, let's get to it!"

Gilan shook his head and walked over, "Eager are we?"

"No, just annoyed, tired, and very bored." Will answered

Gilan smiled slightly, and said "Question one, who are you working for?"

"What, you don't even want my name?" Will gaped pretending to be offended

Gilan groaned slightly, he knew this would only get more difficult, but he asked anyways "What is your name, then?"

Will turned his head away "Like I would tell you." Gilan felt himself getting a migraine, and they didn't even really start yet.

"Again, who are you working for?" Gilan ground out pulling out his knife. Will shook his head and chuckled lowly before looking him straight in the eye and saying in a low, dangerous voice;

"Morgarath, the lord of rain and night." Gilan suppresed a shudder at the name and sound but moved on.

" OK, next question-"

"Hey, don't I get to ask a question?"

"No I will be asking the questions."

"Then I won't answer them."

Gilan sighed and massaged his forehead before gestured to Will to ask his question, Will looked thoughtful for a moment deciding on his question before asking " Who's the new person?" Gilan looked surprised for a second from the question but recovered quicky.

"Her name is Evanlyn, she stumbled into the camp last night." Will nodded his head at the answer before looking at Gilan, expecting another question. Gilan looked at him before continuing his original question.

"Question two, why were you following us?" Gilan asked hoping the assassin would elaborate on their plan, but had no such luck when the boy, who was really starting to get on his nerves, answered;

"You just wasted your turn, because I already told you, I'm stopping you from discovering our plans. And for my next question what is my captor's name?" Will asked. _No sense in letting them know i overheard__ them talking. _Gilan was interrupted from answering by the sound of Horace screaming, he had accidently kicked a rock that hit a beehive located in a hidden log and the angry bees were swarming him, stinging everywhere, and with no protection Horace was covered in small, oozing, red bumps. Gilan turned his attention to Horace, shouting instructions to him creating more noise in the confusion, making it the perfect time to escape.

Will quickly undid his bindings, they gave him only a slight amount of trouble because after all they were made by a ranger to hold people, but he had had worse, and more complex knots. He quickly and quietly moved over to his belongings and packed them up before moving to the shadows, he glanced back once to see the younger boy jump in the river before moving away with two thoughts.

One... "_The boy is an idiot"_, and two... "_Lord Morgarath will not be pleased."_

**So... Notes. Not much but you people, my favorite people, shall decide some things!**

**1: Shall Will continue his quest to kill Halt or will He join the good side. This is still open to suggestions.**

**2: Should I pair Will with anyone? I dont care whether its M/F or M/M or M/Other but I just want to know what you guys think, or you could say that NO he shall be alone (like 3/4 of my mind thinks)**

**Farewell! **


	7. Sorry! (Not a chapter)

IM SORRY! I know I havnt updated in a long time. I was just hit with a Nuclear brain fart. I will try and update real soon. And for the person out there who finally asked "when are u going to update?" You are the reason I am finally going to get off my lazy bum and write the next chapter. So everyone thank Ranger Estrella! I am thanking her cause that struck a major guilt nerve in me, so now I can make it go away for awhile. Also, if I didn't announce it yet, I have an amazing BETA by the name of Aubrey Cortez! (Don't get mad, that's her penname!) So thank her for her amazing work! *applauds*

P.S Cool name Ranger Estrella, I like it

And once again, I am so sorry! Whenever I don't update for awhile, please PM me or review, or else I probably won't do anything because I am a lazy, selfish, fangirl. Also if you like the story, review! It feeds me, and its my favorite kind of inspiration!

In unrelated news, I discovered my previously mellow obsession with Harry Potter morphed into an Angry Toast Monster. (Another one of my Alias) I don't care if its secret or not, Its just one of the many names I use when I don't feel like logging in, and I decide a story really deserves a review!

Also would this chapter/update/note/thing be taken down if it itself doesn't contain/isn't a story. Just in case here is a story with a man named Bob.

There was once a guy named Bob, he really hated his job, his pompous boss was a slob, so he became the leader of a mob, and he shoved a stick up the ass of the nob, who started to sob. And so he defeated the smelly blob. And saved the cob, of a corn whose name was Rob.

Omg, that was actually really fun coming up with. If you don't count the word definitions being checked, and finding words ending in *ob.


	8. Unexpected Occurrence

**Ello' people! I'm back! With a new chapter, yay! :D**

**Because it's been awhile I would like to welcome back Mr. Disclaimer. Anything you would like to say?**

**Mr: D : When4FoundersEatCake doesn't own Ranger's Apprentice**

**And without further ado, her is the next chapter, notes at the bottom.**

**Please R&amp;R! I eat reviews!**

By time everything at the ranger's camp had mostly calmed down, with Horace still in pain from the abundance of painful stingers littering his puffy face and arms, and when finally, Gilan had noticed that the dangerous boy had somehow slipped away in the commotion, it was too late. Will was already far away from the camp, moving through the leaves like he was born for it.

In a way, Will believed he was, ever since he could remember he was taught to stay hidden, and out of the way. And back in his gray childhood home, if he wasn't training or eating, he knew nothing but resentment; even his dreams were full of wicked memories. And those painful days made the boy, who was truly troubled, without knowing it; smile horribly. His waking days were filled, till recently, with one schedule; always the same unwavering course. Will had actually liked the simplicity of it: wake up, train, eat, train, rest, train, eat, train, sleep. And the cycle repeated itself each day, the only thing that changed the routine, was when his master was displeased.

Will learned to associate being called in, with pain. Will would never show it, but the only time he was truly afraid was when his master _didn't_ look angry. Morgarath's outrage translated into a stone cold, stoic face or a malicious smile. Whenever this happened, Will closed himself down, preparing for the beating he knew would come. He had a patchwork of scars across his back, from a whip's continued lashes, ranging from nine years, to a month old. And large patches of scars and bruises where he was hit with a crude stone. When he was called to his master, those two short weeks ago; he had expected nothing different.

But, it appeared something decided to be merciful and Will left, only for his second time in 14 years, without new wounds. Will rubbed his face tiredly, he would have to do something. 'But what?' he pondered as he watched the group from his perch in a lush evergreen tree. His thick cloak wrapped tightly around him. He was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of... laughing.

Will stiffened, it sounded slightly like his master's deep chuckle, but... also different. He watched in interest as the boy guffawed at, apparently, one of the girl's joke. Will smiled slightly, it felt good when the boy laughed, even though he wasn't part of it. He had never heard a nice laugh, and Will yearned to hear more.

Will silently trailed behind the small group, deep in his thoughts. 'Why is it so different?' He wondered to himself, even people back home laughed and the vicious wargals grunted in amusement occasionally, but it was nothing like this. He internally sighed and fingered his pendant absentmindedly.

His head snapped up as he heard the words "we should split up." Will leaned forward from his place on the branch. Brown eyes wide, his job might of just got much easier. Will watched and listened intently as the ranger talked to the stilled group, until the young ranger mounted his horse, and started to ride back the way they came, back to Araluen to report the disappearance of the many villagers; which, Will, sadly, couldn't stop them from finding out. Leaving the rest to follow the dimwitted wargals.

Will then frowned, though the ranger did have suspicions about an attack, they were wrong. No, Morgarath wouldn't use an obvious tactic like climbing over the mountains. But a problem came up with them splitting, if he followed the ranger; Gilan would be extra alert, and in the time it would take Will to find an opportunity to kill him, it might be too late to stop the envoy.

On the other hand, if he followed the group then the king would be warned. And then they would put troops along the mountains. As well as send more people to investigate the disappearances, most likely another ranger; just to make sure there was an actual danger, because everyone, even rangers; make mistakes. But if he left the envoy, they might discover the nearly finished bridge.

Will thought on it, if Gilan warned the king, then the troops wouldn't be able to get back in time and the people they would send to Celtica would be too late, the bridge would be finished by then. Nodding to himself, Will turned to the three retreating people and moved forward.

**And done! As for notes:**

**1: I have no intention of making this a Horace x Will story**

**2: I will be fixing the Warfield of grammar and spelling mistakes of this story soon! I realised how many mistakes there are, and I was horrified.**

**3: There is no number 3**

**4: Next chapter is almost finished already, yay!**


	9. The Thought of Peaceful Dreams

**Sorry in advance for the incredibly short chapter, its two in the morning here in MN and I am tired. Big stuff coming soon in this story! And Steven Bomb 3 starting... today I guess. For those who watch SU.**

Night fell without event, the sky turning pink then onyx in color. The tall girl, Alyss, sat on a hidden rock, behind a patch of orangish colored bushes. Sadly, for the convoy, she had fallen asleep an hour before her watch ended. Will stalked forward lightly, then froze when heard "stop!" Will turned slowly and narrowed his eyes in annoyance when he saw that the apprentice knight was talking in his sleep.

Of course, Will decided. This could be dangerous, if the boy woke up the any of the others, then he would be dead meat. Literally and figuratively. He moved lightly forward, towards the closest target. Will flinched harshly when he startled a rabbit, which pounded of; crashing through the thick foliage.

But all that caused was for the dirty-blonde haired girl to stir in his sleep. Will pushed his jagged blade to the girl's throat, gently enough for it to go unnoticed in her slumber, but he could quickly slice the skin with a swift cut in a fraction of a second. And none would be left to find her, or the rest of the group, hidden in a the small clearing they camped in, with all their throats slit.

As he prepared to cut the fragile skin, Will froze. He looked at the peaceful, smiling face, calm in sleep. He couldn't remember the last time his sleep wasn't plagued with horrible nightmares that left him in a cold sweat, or just blank nothingness. Sadly, it usually ended up like the first option.

Will narrowed his eyes, "how do they sleep so well, don't they get nightmares?" He thought to himself. He was yanked out of his thoughts as he noticed the apprentice knight was quickly waking up, pulling back his knife he dashed as quietly as he could out into the shrouded forest.

Horace slowly opened his eyes, and he thought that, for a brief second, he saw a shadow running into the trees.


	10. Of Wargals, Bridges, Fire, and Betrayal

**Well there you go guys, after like a month or two, or three (I didn't check.) I managed to write a chapter with over 1,500 words, yay! I'm honestly sorry that it took so long, but my muse sometimes (always) takes unscheduled vacations. And at a lot of points I was just a lazy sausage. I was gonna separate this isn't parts, but then I thought, because I watch S.U. "Parting chapters is just a way of making weak stories stronger!" So I left it, you're welcome.**

**And without further ado, please read &amp; review! Lol.**

Horace said nothing about the running shadow, putting it off as a trick of his eyes as he first awoke. And so they were off, following the group of ugly wargals. the wargals moved steadily, grunting and humming, so it sounded almost like chanting.

Will watched from the shadows, shivering slightly in the brisk air; or maybe, at the unnerving sound. Subconsciously he glided like a fox, through the trees and grasses, while pondering why he hadn't killed the group. 'The boy was waking. That must be it.' But Will had a feeling he was lying to himself.

Will gasped slightly when he almost knocked into the tallest girl, he hadn't realised they stopped. Backing off he watched them, glad that the girl hadn't noticed. Gaze turning to the wargals he scowled realising where they were. The bridge towered over the group, casting shadows in its presence.

How did they get here so fast? They were far away this morning. Glancing up at the sky Will sighed, it would be dark soon. How had he not noticed how late it was getting? Toonight's the night, he couldn't let the trio warn that pathetic king of theirs, that couldn't even station a good border patrol.

Climbing a tree, Will settled down, getting comfortable. All he had to do was wait. And not long, not long at all.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Night had fallen quickly, leaving the area bathed in cold darkness. The shadows seemed to dance in faint light of the moon. Watching the small group talk, Will dipped his knife in deadly paralysis poison.

The trio had hidden in a small nook of rock that was almost a small cave, Will had a perfect view of them but couldn't shoot them. "Damn it." Will shook his head, it was already almost midnight and they still hadn't slept. That meant they must had come up with a plan already, when he wasn't around.

Will stood at attention as the trio were lions and stalked across the ground to the bridge. As soon as theiy dissepeared in the brush, he climbed down to follow.

Not ten steps later he was stopped by harsh growling coming from his right. Turning, Will saw the biggest Wargal of his life, easily 10 feet tall. And it didn't look friendly.

The elephant of a Wargal shook the ground as he stomped forward, cornering Will against the stone wall. "Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place" Will muttered. Taking the red pendant out from under his cloak he showed it to animal.

Will leapt to the side and scowled as the Wargal roared and smashed a fist against the ground where he was standing. 'Oh great, a feral one.' Will thought as he dodged the meaty brute again. But his luck ran out the third time as the hunk of rock came at him once again. Trying to jump as it came closer, Will snagged a thistle on his wool cloak.

Hitting the ground hard, Will tried to yank the cloak free but it was twisted and tangled on the branches. Time seemed to slow as the young assassin watched his doom coming closer and closer to his head. He wouldn't have time to slip out if his cloak or to untangle it. Submitting forlornly to his fate, Will stopped struggling.

Will could do nothing as a shadow crashed into the beast before him, knocking it off balance. The fist hit the earth inches from his face, causing the assassin's ears to ring. Will snapped back to his senses as the figure stabbed the Wargal through the heart, pulling on his cloak he kept a wary eye on his 'savior'. "Hey, calm down I'm not gonna hurt you." Will recognised that voice, it was the voice of the apprentice knight.

"At least he doesn't know it's me yet." Will thought. Yanking once more on his cloak it came free, standing up slowly. Will hissed as a stab of pain shot from his thigh, and through the rest of his leg. Placing a gentle hand against it, his hand pulled away bloody. Glancing down he saw that his knife had cut into his leg.

Wincing again as he tried to move, he looked to the boy. He wouldn't be able to get to the bag, the pain was to great, and the poison could hit his heart if he moved too much. Silently cursing to himself, he managed to ground out "My bag." As harsh knives of pain tortured his nerves. Will had to give the boy credit, he didn't hesitate in following the command.

Leaning against a tree, he saw red shards on the ground. His hand shot to his neck, finding a shattered crystal in center of his necklace. Growling slightly he turned to the boy as he approached. It was only a matter of time before he would recognise him, laying a hand against the hilt of his knife cautiously he took the bag as it was offered to him.

As he took the bag, he made the mistake of looking at the boy. The apprentice stepped back, hand moving to his sword. " Assassin!" Will didn't have the strength to respond, sinking down against the tree he rifled around in his pack. Staring at the boy, knowing that if he attacked, he wouldn't be able to protect himself. Hands eventually finding the correct antidote bottle.

Picking it up he tried to uncork it but his arm gave out suddenly, dropping it. The small bottle rolled across the ground to the knight. Weakly reaching for it, Will spiraled into a hacking fit. Tiredly, he laid back against the tree, unable to move. Blinking his eyes, he realised he couldn't open them again. Will sensed, more than heard the boy moving.

Briefly registering the feel of glass gently touching his lips, Will opened them slightly, a warm, discusting mixture poured into his mouth. Glad that his gag reflex seemed to have stooped working for the moment he swallowed weakly. As the antidote ran through him, he felt his body responding again. He lay there for gods know how long until breathing got easier, finally having the strengh, he managed to climb against the tree into a standing position.

Slowly opening his eyes, he searched for the boy. Glancing around he found no trace that he was still here, then the smell of burning tar hit his nose. Taking a deep breath he took a experimental step forward, a small sense of relief swept through him as his body gave little resistance, he wasn't completely helpless. Will then turned to the direction the smell of smoke was coming from, the bridge.

Will started running, crashing through the leaves. At one point he felt his cloak pin come undone and it fell away. Sprinting faster without the extra weight, the bridge can into view. Lines of flame licked at the tar covered ropes, and the bridge was leaning hazardly to the side. Biting his lip his eyes fell upon two figures at the other side of the bridge. One was trying to bring life to a smoking pile of wood chips while the other stood guard.

Looking closer, he saw that the boy was the guard, and the fire starter was the girl, Evanlyn. Out of the corner of his eye, Will saw a small group of burly pelts approaching, Skandians. As the wood caught the girl ran halfway across the bridge ushering for the boy to follow. As a the boy turned to her, a rock sailed in slow motion across the sky, the assassin could almost see the look of alarm that crossed the boy's face as he fell unconscious to the ground.

Will found himself breaking cover as the apprentice hit the ground. Leaping gracefully over rocks and bushes, he tore across the bridge. Standing over the unconscious boy he nocked an arrow on the bow before aiming to where he knew a man would be. Hearing the gross sound of arrow breaking skin he nocked another arrow.

Glancing around warily, he wanted to back off as four burly rocks of men surrounded him. 'Damn, if I could shoot like a ranger then this would already be over.' Aiming at the one closest to him he pulled the string back and shot, the arrow hit spot on, causing the man to choke an fall to the ground. Feeling the string slacken considerably Will managed a glance down to see the string had broken.

Will swore under his breath, slinging the bow at one of the Skandians he grabbed his knife, holding it before him protectively. Not at all surprised see the bow miss, Will still scowled at his luck. There was no chance he could win, three men easily three times his size, with axes; against a runty assassin with nothing but a knife, that wasn't even poisoned anymore, because the assassin accidently stabbed themself.

Knowing their advantage well the Skandians stalked forward, axes drawn. The fight lasted less then a minute, Will was more agile, but the Skandians had brute strength, numbers, and larger weapons. Knocking Will to the ground, one of them hit him behind the ear, hard.

All was dark.

**A/N: This will NOT**** be a Horace x Will story. I go to school on Sep. 8 so ya. I love reviews, and finally buh bye!**


End file.
